Data were collected, in late 1974 and early 1975, on a nationwide sample of 2510 young men, and on a sample of 294 young men from high drug use areas in New York City. Both were multi-stage stratified probability samples, the first representative of all men in the U.S. who were 20-30 years old in 1974, the second, because of low completion rate, not considered representive, but useful as a sample of the general population in high use areas. Data were collected by personal interviews. Some work will continue on the national sample, specifically a study of interviewer effects and further analysis of the crime-drug-relationship. Major emphasis has shifted to the New York sample, where the interview schedule contained items not used in the national schedule, suggested as relevant by such theories of deviance as anomie, differential association, social control and labeling. The focus will be on construction of causal models to explain drug use, crime, and drug sales.